1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a garage door opening and closing system and more particularly pertains to maximizing the convenience of garage door systems as well as their safety and quietness of operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of garage doors of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, garage doors of known designs and configurations heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of increasing the efficiency of garage door systems through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,002,785 to K. Larche discloses a device for holding a cover of a vehicle opening in a desired position. U.S. Pat. No. 3,157,224 to J. E. Spargur, et al discloses a starting device for sliding doors. U.S. Pat. No. 3,757,845 to Pagliaro discloses an overhead stacked folding door. U.S. Pat. No. 3,856,073 to Risser discloses an overhead door movement control and support unit. U.S. Pat. No. 4,378,043to Sorensen discloses a pivoting screen panel for sectional garage door. U.S. Pat. No. 4,900,040, to Miller discloses a sealing device. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,188,163 to Schwartzengraber et al discloses a bracket assembly for an overhead door.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a garage door opening and closing system that allows maximizing the convenience of garage door systems as well as their safety and quietness of operation.
In this respect, the garage door opening and closing system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of maximizing the convenience of garage door systems as well as their safety and quietness of operation.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved garage door opening and closing system which can be used for maximizing the convenience of garage door systems as well as their safety and quietness of operation. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.